legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skulduggery77/Archive
Skulduggery77 (AKA Skull, Skul, Da Skul, Skuldug, or Skully) is a Roman Soldier with the second-highest amount of posts who joined the LEGO Message Boards on December 4th, 2011. He had 46, 334 posts. He took Empire981's 7th stud, Treecleaver's 4th stud, and Agentlevi jesusrocks' 5th stud. He used to be known in the LEGO Universe forum for being against the "Am I famous" topics, and he made around 190 topics. His avatar is a skull with a cowboy hat (He says he is running through his old avatars). He is the user with the 2nd most posts, however, he deleted his account when he had been on the MBs for almost 11 months. He was the 12th Legend, with 8 studs. He took 8ObiWan88s 8th stud, Empire981s 7th stud, SDRs 6th, Agentlevi_Jesusrocks 5th stud, and Treecleavers 4th stud. Skullduggery77 started in the LEGO Universe forum looking for items to buy in the marketplace, and then began making chatrooms for his friends after the game closed. After "Goodbye to Friends" closed, though, he has been looking for his friends and never could find them. The lost friends include: Legomann2234, kalebmatt1129, and legopop5001. The only friend from LU he has been in touch since Goodbye to Friends closed is SpinjitzuSlicer, because he used to be active in the Ninjago Roleplay forum. SpinjitzuSlicer, unfortunatly, has gone inactive.However, kalebmatt1129 has returned to the LEGO Message Boards, which made Skulduggery happy. He absolutely hated the idea of fame in video games and on the LEGO Message Boards, so he began protesting it every chance he got. In the end, he made a topic titled "IM LEAVING!!!" to show how much he hated it. That topic became a massive argument and in the end it was forgotten about. Around the same time, Bearby2 made a topic called "We need a leader" where unfortunately skulduggery once again, started a massive argument, and in the end the topic was locked, and several pages deleted. Bearby hasn't been seen much since, and skulduggery regrets starting the argument. A few months later, he became friends with Seaside98, and Jediliam01 and began chatting in their chat room. He raced Jediliam01 to Inventor, and he achieved the rank a few days before Jediliam01. He got bored of the LU forum, and moved to the Message Boards Forum. This was around the end of April, and skul had around 800-900 posts. Then, one day, he looked at Marcel77799's posting style, and the way he posted changed forever. In his first week of fast posting he made 1200 posts, which was more than he had in the past four months. At around 4,000 posts people began marking him out as a spammer, and he began getting into arguments with them. He eventually "retired", but this only lasted for a week or so. Most people think his posting quality has now improved. A few weeks later, skulduggery, paperclip8707, j-d-j, and swellshark began to race to Old Timer. Skulduggery was 900 posts behind j-d-j, and 1000 or more behind the other 2. In the end, swellshark beat him to Old Timer by 20 posts while skulduggery was in school. He was unofficially racing Wertys and Riolu to Legend, but he had to go on holiday. He got back, and got himself to Legend on August 12th, 2012. To some he is considered the fastest poster ever. He holds several speed records, and went crazy and made around 24 000 posts during the summer of 2012. He would hold the fastest user to Legend, but he had been on the MBs many months before he became fast. He was hinted by a5637 that there was a user called KRRouse on another site. Skul went to that site, and contacted her. It was apparently KRRouse, the first Maniac. He asked her to stop in on the MBs, which she did. She posted on the account "KRRouse-2". Some people claim it is a dupe of skulduggery77, but he claims it is not, and that if they think it is, then it's their problem, not his. On the new MBs, he was enjoying his time there. However, due to constant troll attacks by diglett809, and other uses hating him, he soon could no longer take the MBs. He deleted his account shortly after the new MBs began, on November 20, 2012. Best/Funniest Quotes *"What he said."- When quoting a post answering all questions on a quiz. *"DA SKULL IS IN DA HOUSE" *"The MBs are what the users make them." *"Be Quiet." *"I strongly dislike Legen- Oh, come on..." Fun Facts *He retired on October 4, to the distress of many users. There were several topics asking him to come back, which annoyed a few older users. He came back soon afterwards, although it is still unknown whether these topics influenced him. *He loves Skittles. *His username actually means "secretive and discreet actions." He got it from the book Skulduggery Pleasant. *He is a founder of LEGO43V3R, along with Wertys761. *He is currently writing a story called ManiacJumpyNinja-Stories. He is also writing another story called "The Criminals- A story", a comedy about criminals failing. He has also began writing a story called "The Emperors Apprentice" in the Star Wars Forum. *He is a very popular user, and some users have said that he doesn't act like a rank legend, more like a regular user. Lots of lower-ranked users look up to him, possibly because he gives them hope they can reach rank Legend fast. *He is also a strong supporter of user equality, and even owns an association to promote user equality. *He wishes he could change his user name to "Lord Vile", a character from Skulduggery Pleasant. *His final post on the Old Lego Message Boards stated "GERRROOOONNNNIIIMOOO!!!!" Roleplay *He was the Leader (And Founder) of Lothlorien: Elves HQ 2 in LoTRRP. *He was in the Superheroes Roleplay as a character based of Skulduggery Pleasant, in the custom hero HQ. *He was in the Dwarf HQ in Kingdoms Roleplay, as a slightly crazy dwarf. *He was semi-active in the Makuta HQ in Bionicle RP. *He was active in the Hero Factory Lounge for a while, before the topic became inactive. *He was a wizard at Hogwarts in Harry Potter Roleplay. *He was the founder of the Brickz Hotel, and Lake Lego-O in City Roleplay. He was also in the Detective HQ There. *He was the owner and founder of the Skeleton HQ in Classics RP, as well as being the founder of "Western Town RP" and he is part of "ORDER OF THE STAFF" *He was in the C.O.M.B in Agents Roleplay. *He was the founder of the "StarShip Nexus" in LURP. *He used to be active in the Fangpyre HQ in Ninjago Roleplay, and was active in the Ninjago BBQ House. *He was semi-active in the EMPIRE HQ in the Star Wars Roleplay Original Saga forum. *He was active in the Sith HQ in the Star Wars Roleplay Clone Wars as Darth Fury. Topics *"BE WHO YOU ARE-a roleplau" is a fast growing Roleplay in the MESSAGE BOARDS forum. *"THE ANY USER MB HALL O FAME" *"MB SCHOOL" *"YOUR MB LIFE-a half RP" *"THE MB DETECTIVES" *"DA BEST QUOTES ON THE MBS" *And many more Records *Most posts in a normal day: 1004 *Most posts in a week: 3404 *Number of topics: 170+ Friends *Agenti397 *Dwarfminefan580 *Swellshark *Nicholas749 *J-d-j *Pacman87 *Paperclip8707 *Marcel77799 *Wertys761 *Scorpio360 *Jediliam01 *SpinjitzuSlicer *Seaside98 *Jumpyninjajunior (his brother) *IndyAJD *LUTheGoldDigger *Cjdubs *Tomjfoolery *ChaorruptedLego *SouperBrick *Benboy755 *hjchjchjc *legobrickelijah *AwesomePythor *Harry2BL *Zapty *maxthebrickguy Category:Legend Category:8 studs Category:User Archive